True Feelings
by idklife.pro
Summary: When Chat develops feelings for Marinette he realises the similarities between her and Ladybug, will he feel more for Marinette? or less for Ladybug?, will Chat confess to Marinette? will she return his feelings? find out next time on keeping up with the kardashians...( nah jk but seriously read it )
1. Chapter 1

True Feelings

So this is a collab between MarsBarPro (go follow her btw) and I, this is my first fanfic and we both worked really hard on it between school, so hope you like it 3

Marinette Dupain-Cheng walked lonesome in the rain as a familiar black hand appeared on her shoulder. She slowly turned around, letting bluebell eyes meet with gorgeous green. Not only was it the one and only Chat Noir but this one happened to be holding an umbrella with a small smile of his face. "I think you need this more than I do princess" he said with a signature Chat Noir smirk. "Thanks but I think I'll be ok." She said as she waved a hand, starting to walk away. Chat Noir quickly grabbed her hand. "I wouldn't want you catching a cold, M'lady. I insists. Here." He said while handing the umbrella to her hand. She shook her head with a smile as she obliged putting a relieved smile on his expression. "I thought you only called ladybug M'lady?" Chat turned a shade of pink realising what he had just said "Princess! I mean princess!" Marinette gave him a puzzled look as she started to walk, tugging at Chats arm which made him walk beside her. "Say, M'lady, Princess! Marinette, have you ever gone higher than the eiffel tower?" he asked as he looked up at the sky with a smile. Marinette froze unsure what to say (since she clearly had). "Um well, no, I guess not", this made Chat grin, unsure if he should ask her if she wanted to go around the city or just grab her.

Grab her.

Chat stopped in his path causing marinette to stop as he put a hand around her waist pulling her close when he grabbed his staff and extended it, Marinette had her arms around his neck with the umbrella still intact. Chat looked at Marinette and was surprised that she didn't scream and didn't have an expression that read 'Help' on her face. "Wow" Chat began "your pretty good with heights huh?" Marinette looked down and felt a little bit of fear knowing that she wasn't her other half at the moment but simply looked at Chat "I guess, the people look like tiny ants from up here" she giggled putting her hand up to her cheek. Chat couldn't help but think of how unbelievably cute she was, her smile, her eyes and the confidence she had when she was with him, if only she was like this around Adrien.

Chat balanced himself on his staff using the balls of his feet while Marinette sat on his thigh both taking in their surroundings. They glance around, when suddenly their eyes meet causing a silence between them as baby blue matched with his sharp green cat eyes. They stare, not saying a word to each other. When Marinette broke the silence "Ah it's a bit late now, I should really be getting home" she said blinking multiple times while brushing her hair out of her face. "Y-yeah, your right. Or we could stay here a little longer..?" Chat wouldn't mind staying out with Marinette for a little longer but telling by her expression she wanted to be put down . "Don't be a bad kitty. Please, take me home now Chat."

"Alright. If I must, princess." Chat obliged, grabbing Marinette by the waist and bringing them back down to the pavement

"Thank you Chat." Marinette whispered as she rested her head in his neck to prevent getting anything in her face.

Chat delivered the petite girl safely to her house. Marinette said her goodbyes as Chat said his with a kiss to her forehead. When she got up to her room, all she heard was a knocking at her window. 'Of course. She couldn't get rid of him that easy.' she thought shaking her head while opening the hatch of the window, "Kitty don't you have places to be?" she said with a grin. Replacing her grin with a signature Chat Noir smirk, he replied "The only place I have to be is in your heart, my Princess." Marinette rolled her eyes and moved aside to let him in as she spoke "I thought you only flirted with Ladybug." she smiled "Who said I was flirting?Maybe just some childish banter" he said inching closer to her face and winking for that special effect. It never worked on Ladybug, but why not try it on a civilian which just so happened to also be his _cute adorable_ classmate? No harm. Right?

Marinette sat at her desk, writing small thoughts in her diary when she noticed a dark shadow peering over her shoulder "Hey!" she exclaimed, covering her book up to her chest "Please tell me you didn't see anything!" Chat smiled and reassured her that he hadn't. Marinette closed her diary and looked at a dazed Chat Noir, "Chat are you alright there?" Chat snapped out of his trance realising he was staring at her and spoke "U-uh yeah! I just realised that it's getting quite dark and I should probably get home" he said peering out the window. Marinette stood up from her seat and grabbed his hand but letting go when he looked at her, "But you just got here not long ago, and it's still raining"

"Well what do you propose?" he said, putting his hand up to his chin

"Perhaps stay until it's a bit lighter outside and it's stopped raining?..that's! If you want to".

Marinette slept still while having a satisfying dream, Chat had fallen asleep but woke up to the sound of murmuring. As he inspected the noise only to find marinette with her arms and legs spread out on her bed with a small smile on her face, he sat on the stairs to her bed and rested a hand under his chin 'this is so cute' he thought to himself while smiling. Marinette slowly opened her eyes, looking around noticing Chat. "What're you staring at…?"

"Only the most beautiful girl in the whole world. I've got to go Princess, I'll see you tomorrow!" Chat carefully wriggles off Marinette's bed as she turns around to see him leave.

He couldn't control himself. He kissed Marinette on the cheek, wishing he had enough guts to kiss her lips. "Goodbye my Princess. I'll see you later." He kisses her one last time on the forehead before running out of her door and emerging with the darkness of the night returning safely to his unwelcoming home.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien. Oh how dreamy he was in Marinette's eyes. His eyes green and his hair golden. She sighed, as she started to think of chat after she thought "green eyes" and "golden hair" realising they shared that in common. Marinette sat in her home room class with her hand rested under her chin still day dreaming and started to think about what life would be like if she and Adrien felt the same about each other. Together. Holding hands. Kissing- "Marinette!" Marinette snapped out of her trance and turned a shade of pink. "I hope you're paying attention" Mrs Bustier said with her arms folded "Um-sorry I was daydreaming" she explained "Please pay attention" Mrs Bustier said while turning back to the chalk board. Adrien glanced back at marinette and smiled, which made her blush with an awkward grin, he turned around and blushed himself, Nino looked at him suspiciously and turned back to alya who gave a grin while Nino shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright class for the assessment you will need to get into groups of four", the four friends all looked at each other with a grin until an annoying voice interrupted "Oh! Adrien!" Chloe shouted from her desk. Adrien looked over and put on a fake smile "Adrikins you're with us." Chloe announced trying to walk away with him, "But you only have two people and the assessment says four?!" Adrien exclaimed "And besides he's with us." Marinette said standing tall and confident "why would he go with you?!, he love's me-don't you Adrikins." Chloe said with her arm entwined around Adrien's right arm. Something happened to Marinette, maybe it was rage, maybe it was jealousy perhaps it was both but either way she had enough of Chloe for the day. "Let him go Chloe! He can do what he wants!" Marinette said while moving from her seat and closer to Chloe "And what he wants is to be with me!" She said with a hand on her sternum(chest) "Oh shut up Chloe! No one cares what _you_ want right now! It's Adrien's choice about who he wants to be with, either you, or his friends, we wouldn't mind who he went with, it's his choice not yours. Chloe let go of Adrien and walked away in a huff snapping her fingers with a 'come on Sabrina' and walked out the room leaving Adrien quite impressed how Marinette stood up for him and feeling the smallest bit bad about how Chloe might feel. "Good job girl!" Alya said with her hand out waiting to receive a high five, Marinette hit her hand and sat back down, Nino was taken aback a bit about what just happened but then looked at Adrien who looked a bit confused "Dude, it's ok if you don't wanna come with us" Adrien looked at him and smiled "Of course I'm coming with you guys, I was just trying to figure out when I'm free" "Awesome dude, sit down we have to decide what our project is gonna look like" Adrien sat down and shared ideas with the group and made plans to all work on it at Marinette's house at five later that day.

After school Adrien found himself waiting outside for his bodyguard (also known as gorilla) in the rain and covering his head with his bag wanting to quickly go home before heading over to Marinette's, little did he know that marinette had stayed late in the library catching up on some homework and decided to go home sooner after reading the forecast for that evening. Marinette walked out of the doors that led to school and saw Adrien shivering and almost soaked with water "Oh my gosh Adrien!, what are you doing out here?" she said walking fast towards him "I'm waiting for my ride" he said with small laugh, marinette looked at him and decided to use the rest of that confident she started earlier "why don't you wait inside so you don't get wet?" she said while pulling her umbrella out. Marinette had an idea but wasn't sure of it, she wondered if he would, if he could, or even if he _wanted_ to. "Why don't you come back to my house?" she said going a little red "I-mean you're coming over later anyway, I can fix you up with a nice hot chocolate and a blanket if your cold" Marinette said with a soft grin, Adrien couldn't help but smile, she was so confident around him today and he liked it. "That would be really nice" he said with a couple of small nods and a smile "Great! I live down the road so it's not far" she said while handing the umbrella to him. "Oh, no you should have the umbrella Marinette I don't want you getting wet as well" he exclaimed handing it back to her "Trust me you'll want to use this umbrella" she said walking down the stairs of the school. " Why? What's so great about _this_ umbrella" he started to follow "Well one, it will keep you dry enough till we get to the house and two, this is the famous Chat Noir's umbrella" Marinette smiled when she thought of that night but she wasn't the only one. Adrien blushed when she mentioned that night, Marinette was so brave with him, like she is right now, he liked it.

"Annd here we are" Marinette announced walking though the door to the bakery. She walked past the counter and though the back where some stairs led to the upstairs part of the house, Adrien followed. They arrived at the top of the staircase and halted at the door as Marinette took her house key out to unlock it. "You can have a shower if you want and I can dry your clothes off while you're doing that?.." She said unsure of his response " Uh yeah if that's alright" Adrien said putting his hand through his hair nervously. Marinette walked to the closet and grabbed a towel from the top shelf and handed it to Adrien "Here you go, the bathroom is just in there" she said pointing to the door, "Ok thanks Marinette" he said with a smile "No problem, I'll be upstairs when your done" she said starting to walk up the first stair, "Alright" Adrien said as he walked into the bathroom while closing the door behind him. When Marinette walked upstairs she sat at her desk and quickly wrote in her diary hoping a nosy cat wouldn't want to join her this time, as she wrote down her day it came up to the part about Adrien and-Oh my gosh. That's when it finally hit her. Adrien was in her house! Having a shower! Which meant he was naked! , She breathed in and out, in and out at the thought. "Stay calm Marinette your doing so well!" Tiki encouraged "That was just the confidence from the while Chloe incident earlier!" "Come on Marinette just stay confident you're doing well" Marinette got up from her seat and started passing around the room "Ugh what am I gonna do! What if I flip out and embarrass myself like I always do!" She said flopping onto her furnish "You won't Marinette just stay confident and pretend you didn't just have this melt down-" Tiki hid at the sound of footsteps when soon Adrien appeared from the hatch in the floor "Hey Marinette what should I do with my wet clothes?" Adrien said casually with a towel wrapped around his waist, Marinette froze and looked up and down Adrien's body only to look at his face when she realised she was staring. "Um uh-here I'll take them to the dryer" she walked up to him and was handed the wet clothing "Be right back!" She panicked, fast walking down the stairs and to the dryer.

As Marinette walked back up the stairs free from wet clothes she walked up only to find Adrien inspecting her room. "Hey um.. Do you still want that hot chocolate?" she asked with her hands entwined in front of her, "If it's no trouble" he kindly replied. Marinette attempted to walk away but something nudged her back making her turn around while her hand was still intact with Adrien. Adrien smiled and politely removed his hand from her's when her face lit up with pink, "Thank you Marinette" he smiled "Uh-You're welcome" she replied "Come on let's go make those hot chocolates" Marinette led the way to the kitchen and began preparing the hot beverages while Adrien swayed to a song on the radio holding his towel up, Marinette smiled when she looked up from the cups to see Adrien spinning like he was dancing with somebody, and her smile grew bigger as he lip synced the words while walking towards her with his right hand out. "Dance with me." he said with an almost familiar Chat Noir grin "I can't dance!" she said slowly backing away "That's what they all say" he took her hand "But before you know it" he pulled her in close "You'll forget all about that and you will soon be a pro." he said lacing his fingers with her's while another rested under her arm. Marinette didn't look away from her feet, making sure she didn't embarrass herself by stepping on his foot until.. "Hey" she looked up at Adrien "Keep your eyes on me and follow my feet" he mentored, the pair waltzed around the kitchen and the living room not letting their eyes go anywhere else but eachother, forgetting about the now cold 'hot' chocolates. As the end of 'Earth Angel' slowly arrived the pair inched closer every second the song came to it's last beat, Adrien leaned in with his eyes closed as Marinette did the same, becoming closer and closer only being a breath away from each other's lips when Adrien put his hand up and onto her cheek as he attempted to kiss Marinette.

Hey guys,

sorry this chapter took a while, i've been pretty busy these last couple of weeks but i've been planning a lot for this whole story and i've got some ideas that should keep the story going well but anyways hope you all enjoyed I will try to get a new chapter out soon. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Knock! Knock! Knock!, The door opened. Alya and Nino walked in with some bakery treats but holted when they realised they had just walked in on something big, Marinette and Adrien were so close to changing everything but quickly opened their eyes and backed away from each other at the sound of voices, alya grabbed Nino and was about to shove him out the door when Marinette spoke with embarrassment "Uh-Uh what are you doing Alya?" Marinette said brushing her hair out of her face nervously "Oh nothing! You guys just carry on doing what you were doing before ok" she said peering out from behind the door about to shut it "Alya come on we have to do this project, nothing was happening anyway" she said looking away, Adrien looked at her, smiled with his hand on the back of his head "That's not what it looked like you two" Alya said dragging Nino back into the room. Marinette looked at Adrien and noticed he still had a towel around him and blushed. "Before we start please explain why Adrien is in a towel" Alya said with her arms crossed and a smirk, Marinette quickly ran to get his dry clothes and gave them to Adrien, he stood there unsure what to do as he held his clothes across his chest "It-it was raining and he was wet-and um-dried-washed his clothes and haaa" Marinette hung her arms as she looked at the ground for a couple of seconds before regaining eye contact with Alya. "It doesn't matter, we can talk about this later ok?" She said while smiling "Marinette's right let's just start and finish this project, and just hangout afterwards" Adrien blushed when he said Marinette's name and his voice sounded nervous but that was just because of the moment they just had, was it a moment?, what does it mean? He didn't know but had to put his feelings aside for now.

The four friends finished their project hours later and gathered in Marinette's room to watch a movie, Marinette left to make popcorn and Adrien soon followed, he was confused with his feelings, he still had feelings for ladybug but Marinette seemed to almost over rank her. He was confused. "Hey need any help" he said walking down the stairs with a non-awkward smile, Marinette slightly jumped at his voice and dropped the popcorn bowl making her hang her head in shame "Ah.. oh no" she brought her hands up to her face and peered out between her fingers "Sorry Marinette that was my fault-here let me help." Adrien carefully helped pick up the pieces of glass and put them on the counter, he looked at Marinette whose head was still hung. Adrien gently pulled her hands away from her face and bent down so she could see him while her head was looking down "Come on it's alright, you didn't mean to drop it, I startled you, how about we clean this up, get a new bowl and then go back upstairs?" Adrien looked at her with a smile and gently put his hand under her chin and lifted her head so she was looking at him " I'm sorry for being clumsy, I don't mean to be" she said with a small laugh "Alright so you may be clumsy-at times but this was just an accident and just a _bowl."_ Marinette smiled and turned around to get a new bowl and filled it with popcorn and soon followed Adrien up the stairs. During the movie Marinette had slowly fallen asleep on Adrien and was embarrassingly drooling on his shoulder, he didn't mind although he was slightly put off by the thought of someone fucking drooling on his shoulder, but, he thought it was cute, he was struggling to keep his eyes open himself and felt himself slowly dozing off. Alya looked over to see that Marinette and Adrien were slowly slipping down onto each other on the floor. She tapped Nino on the shoulder and signaled towards the falling 'friends', she stood up looking around for something, Nino watched her unsure what she was doing. Alya grabbed blankets and pillows from Marinette's bed and softly put pillows on the ground for them to fall onto, Nino gently laid them both down next to each other and threw the blanket over them. Nino and Alya made their way downstairs and snuck out quietly.

Marinette slowly woke up to the smell of freshly made lasagna and sat up while rubbing her eyes, she realised Nino and Alya were gone, she got up and walked to her desk to check her phone when there was a text was Alya

-"Hey girl, hope you had a good sleep *wink* text me all the deets about what happened after we left k?"

 _What happened after we left?_...

Marinette put her phone in her pocket and started walking towards the hatch in the floor when she noticed _two_ pillows on the ground, she was confused for a second before it hit her.

" OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!, I THOUGHT IT WAS ALL A DREAM!" she walked in circles with her hands on her head constantly replaying the memories in her head and sat down in her chair "Nothing happened..we only slept together-oh my god that sounds bad! Oh shit I dribbled on his shoulder!" Marinette was now hunched over with her face in her hands almost crying of embarrassment, Marinette's head shot up to the sound of her mother's voice calling her for dinner and walked down pretending she didn't just have a break down in her room about a boy, although it sat in the back of her mind..

Hey guys,

I know it's been awhile since I did a new chapter and i'm sorry about that, i've been struggling a bit on 'where to put what' and 'where and when should I do this' so it's been a bit of a mission. I wanted to make this chapter longer but It wasn't set in the right place to bring in a new part of the chapter so that 'new' stuff will be in the next chapter, once again sorry for the wait I am aiming to get a new chapter out every month but if something gets in the way of that It will most likely be following month, but hoped you enjoyed in the meantime and sorry if the bowl thing was a bit boring and stuff but.. Ya know.. I'm trying to get to the new parts.


	4. Chapter 4

It was now sunday, two days after Adrien and Marinette had a moment, a moment that made him rethink his feelings, he felt stuck and unsure, wondering who would accept his feelings if he confessed but he had to put all that aside, at least for now. The dark night sky had appeared and he and ladybug had just saved Paris again from a revengeful akuma attack threatening to turn everyone into selfish greedy monsters that claimed to about his wife. He and Ladybug had parted ways so he decided to clear his head on a rooftop, he couldn't stop thinking about Ladybug, her hair dark as night blowing in the wind, her blue bell eyes shining from the city lights around her, her smile that filled him with happiness. Everything about her seemed right! except the whole secret identity and her rejecting him in a friend way, friends.

Little did he know that Ladybug didn't wander far, Ladybug was on her way home when she noticed a very familiar Chat Noir on a rooftop not far from her home. She realised she only had a couple of seconds left before she would de transform back into Marinette and panicked that Chat would spot her, she spotted an alleyway and jumped down before Chat could see anything and hid behind the dumpster. Marinette leaned against the dumpster holding her purse close to her chest "That was close huh Tiki?" "Yeah, what if he saw you come down here and comes to look for you?" "Don't worry I'm sure we're safe", Marinette leaned out of the side of the dumpster to check if it was clear but quickly hid again when she noticed four men leaning against the wall at the front of the alleyway. "Tiki what should we do?!" she panicked to her kawami "Just calmly walk past and don't pay attention to them" Marinette didn't question this time, she just wanted to go home. She stood up and hung her purse around her neck and onto her shoulder and slowly started walking towards them, as she got closer one of the men noticed her and shoved his friends to look in her direction as they started walking towards her. She looked calm on the outside but Marinette was scared on the inside, she hoped she could get out of here without any trouble but, trouble is exactly what they are looking for. Marinette turned left out of the alleyway while she tried to block out the whistling noises they made at her as she walked, but it only made her feel more terrified than before, she knew she couldn't transform, not only because of Tiki's energy level but also risking she could reveal her secret identity, every time she walked faster they would follow in her footsteps trying to get closer while speaking "Don't be scared baby come here let's have some fun" Marinette looked back when one of them said that, only to see all of them grinning and walking a little faster. Knowing she wasn't far from home, where she would be safe kept her going and she wasn't going to stop.

Marinette had slowed down a little which let them catch up, one of the men in a black hoodie and beanie grew impatient and ran up behind Marinette and pulled her hand yanking her into his chest. The men all gathered in a circle around Marinette with one of them still in contact with her hands, "Heyy why you runnin gorgeous we're not that scary are we?" he said pulling at her hands to bring her closer "Please! Let me go." she struggled to get out of his grasp "Why do that when we could have some fun, princess." the man inched ford trying to kiss her while Marinette tugged and tried pulling away "Stop it! You're hurting me!" she screamed, the men's laughter filled her ears were she could not longer heard her own cries for help, she had a plan, not a good one but, simple. Marinette had her eyes shut as she was shaking her head still pulling and kicking, her adrenaline kicked in and just did it. SMACK. Marinette was free for two steps before he grabbed her from behind "Where do you think your going princess! We ain't done with you!" he screamed at her. Just before she thought no one could hear her screams and that no one would save her, someone came. "Hey! Leave her alone" Marinette looked up from the ground to see a boy, a boy she had never seen before, a boy who looked frightened but confident. The other men walked slightly in front of the man who held Marinette from behind while he grasped her arms tight "Come on boy don't be a hero.." he said with a small giggle and grin. "Let her go! Otherwise I will call the cops!" He announced while holding his phone out. The men slowly walked toward him but he didn't move "RUN! Get out of here!" Marinette screamed at the boy trying again and again to get free making her hair ties fly out of her hair forming into a short messy bob slightly below her shoulders "Wow you really are gorgeous you know that?" the man pointed out as he grabbed her face with hand, the boy turned his hands into fists and gave him a stare "Is this what low life losers do now is it?"

"You better watch it boy!" he pointed at him "The only thing i'll be watching is my first hit you right in face if you don't let her go!" he inched ford. SMACK. The boy landed on his back covering his eye in pain "That's for talking shit! Don't say I didn't warn you!" he got back up onto his and stood with his fists up "You want some more do you?! Alright!" the man handed Marinette to his friend and held his fists up ready to fight "Run! Run!" she screamed at him, he looked into her eyes and shook his head. "You deserve this boy-" he was cut off, noticing the familiar black suited figure behind the boy, he put his fists down knowing what he would be in for "You know what, you can have her we weren't having much fun anyway!" he shoved Marinette toward him "That's what I thought" he said to himself. "Are you alright?!" Marinette walked to him reaching her hand out to see his eye "The real question is are _you_ alright?.." Marinette tucked her hair behind her ears and spoke "Oh um yeah, I guess, I'm Marinette" she said with a small smile "Ethan" he replied as they smiled softly at each other. "Princess?" Chat Noir emerged from the shadows with a concerned expression looking at Marinette, "I heard you scream..are you ok?" Ethan was caught of guard not knowing that the famous Chat Noir was standing right behind him "Oh my god..your Chat Noir!" he exclaimed grabbing Chat's hand and shaking it "It is an honor to meet you!" ethan told him "Nice to meet you too, uhh Ethan..was it?" shaking his hand "Oh my god Chat Noir knows my name! Marinette do you know him?" He turned back to Marinette "Uh-Yeah pretty much" she answered, Chat walked behind Marinette and put his arm around her shoulder "Pretty much? we are like thisss" he said twisting his fingers together with a grin "Oh so you guys are like a thing?" Ethan asked sounding a bit disappointed "Yes-" "No" they both answered. "And we are not together Chat" marinette says with a playful grin and her arms folded, chat leaned close to her "Aww but princess you're breaking my heart" he said holding his hands across his heart, Marinette gave him a small smile before it faded into a small frown. "Let's get you home princess" Chat put his hand on her lower back and started to walk "Oh! Thank you Ethan" she said turning back to him "Anytime, see you around" he responded walking with his hands in his pockets while carrying on with his original location.


End file.
